Winx Club - Episode 319
At the Last Moment (Back to Solaria in the Nickelodeon dub) the nineteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis King Radius and Countess Cassandra get prepared for their wedding ceremony and Stella soon learns about this. She and the Winx Club learn that they can only get in if they can perform a bike stunt show. Thanks to the specialists, they are able ride hoverbikes and perform tricks. Musa starts having second thoughts on Riven and thinks about breaking up with him. The Winx girls manage to break into Solaria and stop the wedding to tell the people of Solaria that Cassandra has bewitched their King. Stella and the Winx Club unspell King Radius and save him. Major Events *King Radius is under Cassandra's control again *The Winx Club learn how to ride hoverbikes *Riven learns that Musa is going to dump him *Stella defeats Chimera and Cassandra *Stella frees her father, King Radius *King Radius calls off his marriage to Cassandra. *Cassandra and Chimera were sent to the dugeons Debuts Characters *Stella *Bloom *Flora *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *King Radius *Cassandra *Chimera *Nova *Brandon *Timmy *Sky *Helia *Riven *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff Trivia *This is the 2nd or 3rd time that Musa and Riven go through "relationship issues". *They were wearing their dance class outfits in both versions but the class was removed in the 4Kids dub. 4kids Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schemmel = Baltor Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Quotes (Rai English) "People of Solaria, this woman has bewitched my father, your king!" '- Stella' '- Cassandra: '''Chimera, for once in your life will you please SHUT UP! (English) ''I knew he fall under that shroud spell again! '- Stella' Stella, maybe he didn't and this was all part of the plan. '- Bloom' No, that crown-grubbing, fashion-challenge, third-grade countess has spelled him again! Just look at that woman, just look at her! A purple ballgown in the fall?! '- Stella' Aisha, Musa, and Tecna laughs Newsflash, Cassandra! You don't look like a queen, you look like a gameshow hostess! I have so gonna stop that ceremony! You girls will help me. You will, won't you? '- Stella' Sure, what's the plan? '- Bloom' There'll be fire-jugglers, dancers, and a famous flying biker act. '- Nova' Hold up. Flying bikers at a wedding? Now I know Cassandra respelled my dad. '- Stella' I know! We'll sneak in, disguise as the dancers! '- Aisha' I don't think we can pull it off. No offense to Tecna, but her left foot doesn't even know where her right foot is half the time. '- Stella' What about jugglers? We can make Kiko part of the act. '- Bloom', tossing Kiko in the air and catching him We're gonna be juggling fire, and with all the hairspray that'll be at that wedding, that's a disaster waiting to happen. '- Stella' Fine, I'm in! But only if you guys promised to find us some really fab uniforms. '- Stella' Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, Musa wouldn't be thinking of breaking up with you, cause she is you know. Flora told me. '- Helia' People of Solaria, this wannabe queen and her daughter has bewitched your king! '- Stella' Gallery 3x19-CassChimHOTU2D.jpg 3x19-CassChimHOTUd.jpg 3x19-ChimHTUD.jpg 3x19-ChimSceptreD.jpg 3x19-RadiusWithMarkD.jpg 3x19-DovesInCagesD.jpg 3x19-CassInCoach1D.jpg 3x19-CassInCoach2D.jpg 3x19-DanceClassD.jpg 3x19-DanceTeacher-1.jpg 3x19-Layla-1.jpg 3x19-LaylaMusaDance.jpg 3x19-Flora-1.jpg 3x19-Flora2.jpg 3x19-StellaDance.jpg 3x19-MSBd.jpg 3x19-StellaTiedUpD.jpg 3x19-TecD.jpg 3x19-MLSDormD.jpg 3x19-MoreStellaCombing.jpg 3x19-BFDorm.jpg 3x19-StellaCombD.jpg 3x19-PointAtScreen.jpg 3x19-MLGiggleD.jpg 3x19-StellaAngryComing.jpg 3x19-StellaDormD.jpg 3x19-StellaProf.jpg 3x19-BloomStellaD.jpg 3x19-StellaSmilingD.jpg 3x19-LMTDormD.jpg 3x19-IcyCloseD.jpg 3x19-WitchesLoungeD.jpg 3x19-IcyDarcy.jpg 3x19-StormyFanD.jpg 3x19-BaltorBoxD.jpg 3x19-NovaReadsD.jpg 3x19-MoreNova1D.jpg 3x19-MoreNova2D.jpg 3x19-NovaD.jpg 3x19-StellaAlfeaD.jpg 3x19-LaylaUhhD.jpg 3x19-SkyBloomBikeD.jpg 3x19-FloLaylaBikeD.jpg 3x19-StellaBikeD.jpg 3x19-TecTimBikeD.jpg 3x19-BloomRideD.jpg 3x19-FloRideD.jpg 3x19-StelRide1D.jpg 3x19-StelRide2D.jpg 3x19-StelRide3D.jpg 3x19-MusaRivenBikeD.jpg 3x19-TecTimBike2D.jpg 3x19-ForestD.jpg 3x19-RivenHeliaD.jpg 3x19-MLBedroom.jpg 3x19-MusaBedroom.jpg 3x19-LayPiff.jpg 3x19-LayPiffBedroom.jpg 3x19-MusaonBed.jpg 3x19-LayMusaD.jpg 3x19-MusaD.jpg 3x19-SpecsD.jpg 3x19-StelBikeOutfitD.jpg 3x19-TecnaSmilesD.jpg 3x19-RivenMusaShirt.jpg 3x19-LaylaAttackD.jpg 3x19-CrashD.jpg 3x19-ELaylaSmugD.jpg 3x19-ELaylaBloom.jpg 3x19-TecChecks.jpg 3x19-LSMBikesD.jpg 3x19-MFLBikesD.jpg 3x19-LaylaBikeRampD.jpg 3x19-LaylaBikeHoopD.jpg 3x19-StellaFistD.jpg 3x19-CassChimD.jpg 3x19-ChimeraTeed.jpg 3x19-StellaConfront.jpg 3x19-StellaPowersUp-1.jpg 3x19-EnchantixD.jpg 3x19-StellaLooksD.jpg 3x19-StellaStairD.jpg 3x19-EStellaD.jpg 3x19-StellaAttackD.jpg 3x19-RadiusStellaHugD.jpg 3x19-RadiusStelHug2.jpg 3x19-StelSnap.jpg 3x19-CassChimTiedD.jpg 3x19-MusaLaylaD.jpg 3x19-TecFloEnd.jpg 3x19-BikersCome.jpg 3x19-FreeDovesD.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon